


When I Think About You

by sperrywink



Category: American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam&Kris. Adam likes to rile Kris up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Think About You

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. All errors and inadequacies are mine. For the Kradamadness Round 2: Fantasy.

Adam smirked at Kris and said, "I don't have fantasies. I have memories."

"Bullshit. Everyone has fantasies." Adam looked over at Kris in the dim light from the hallway. Kris was rolling his eyes.

They were lying on their beds in the American Idol Mansion facing each other and Adam was having a great time riling Kris up. Kris was a pretty laid back guy, but Adam had found one or two issues that got him going. It wasn't obvious stuff like politics or religion, Kris was secure in his opinions on those things, he was surprisingly mature for his age, but Adam had gotten him going about cauliflower as the most vilely textured vegetable out there and about the primacy of The Blind Boys of Alabama in gospel music. Adam now knew more about gospel music than he ever thought he would, but it was worth it. Really, music was always worth discussing in the Mansion; spending half an hour listening to Kris rant about cauliflower was harder to explain.

It wasn't like Adam was a mean person or anything, but when Kris got going his eyes flashed and his hands waved and Adam found him adorable. Some days, the days when Adam felt overwhelmed by the whole Idol process, it just grew too much to resist trying to get a rise out of Kris. Watching Kris lose it helped Adam regain some normalcy. All right, maybe Adam was a mean person, using Kris to make himself blow off steam, but only a mildly mean person, okay?

Usually sex usually wasn't enough to get him going either since he was happily married to Katy and secure in their love for each other, but apparently Kris had depths Adam hadn't known about previously. How intriguing.

Pondering the best way to keep Kris going, Adam replied, "Seriously. I've tried all the kinky shit I thought I might like, so I don't need to imagine wild orgies to get off."

Kris sat up and leaned his elbows on his knees. He was intent as he said, "I'm not talking about that. I'm sure you have had all the orgies you could desire."

Adam interrupted to say jokingly, "Hey, are you calling me a slut?" but Kris ignored him.

He waved Adam's words off and continued. "I'm talking about guilt-free, getting what you need with no frills, fantasies. Your memories are too colored by the real people involved, not idealized enough or selfish enough for fantasies. And if you change them, then they are no longer memories, but in fact, fantasies."

Adam swung his feet off the bed and mirrored Kris's pose. He said, "I disagree. Using memories with the full personality of the person makes it more real."

"That's the point! No one wants real, they want sexy. Real sex is amazing, but messy and awkward. When you fantasize, you only remember the amazing part, not the rest of the reality."

"I can get off thinking about awkward sex."

Adam knew he was being a pedantic ass, but he couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. It was worth it when Kris sat up and pointed at him and exclaimed, "You are such a liar!" Laughing, Adam shook his head no, but Kris just slapped Adam's knee and said, "You really are!"

Adam tried to get himself under control, but at Kris's continued affronted look, he found himself laughing again. Kris crossed his arms and harrumphed. Adam was totally charmed and he laughed harder.

Finally calming down, Adam said, "I didn't say I did get off to awkward sex, just that I could."

Kris replied, "Admit you have fantasies."

"No."

Kris glared at Adam for a second and Adam couldn't keep the triumphant grin off his face. Kris smiled evilly and leaned forward. "You mean you haven't imagined me spread out underneath you with my legs wrapped around your waist as you drive into me?"

Adam's jaw dropped.

He sputtered trying to find words as images flashed inside his mind. Choking a bit he said, "You little cocktease. I am now!"

Kris just grinned harder. "Now tell me you don't have fantasies."

Adam's tension broke and he laughed. He had forgotten that he liked riling Kris up not only because he was cute when impassioned, but because he gave as good as he got. Some part of Kris also liked getting the best of Adam and it showed in his smug grin. Adam had forgotten. They were mean together.

With a last smile at Kris, Adam threw himself back onto the bed and told the ceiling, "I do now."


End file.
